


Just Me

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Drabble, F/M, Imagination, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Janeway dozes off while she's bored on the bridge





	Just Me

Is my appetite just unusually high?

What about these other women nearly asleep on the bridge here? Do they ever jolt awake when they see the Commander walk by? Do other women have those vivid images of a naked Chakotay with broad bronze shoulders, greedy black eyes, and a bulging dark erection, invading their mind’s eye? Does nobody else have that tight feeling? That feeling between their legs, inner thighs clenching, tensing, and wanting, needing his cock to be shoving its way in between them and filling, penetrating...

Maybe it’s just me.


End file.
